Reality
by LRL
Summary: Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at at young age. how will that change him? M just to be carefull. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Warning: Languaje and Yaoi

"Talking"

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**Chapter One**

It was just another day at Konoha Gakure. The sun rose bright behind the Hokage monument, the birds sang loudly and the town's people woke up for another day.

Among those people there was a small child named Naruto. He was different you see, he didn't wake up to a family breakfast, nor did he wake up with a motherly kiss. No he woke up, as usual, to a rundown, empty apartment.

Naruto was an orphan, an outcast, and worst, he was a junkurichi.

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

* * *

The sun hit my eyes and I remember I forgot to close the shades last night.

"Shit!"

"**Language!" **I hear Kyuubi say.

"Gomen, gomen. It's just too early…"

"**It's your fault for forgetting to close the shades last night"**

That's Kyuubi, my demon. My father sealed him inside me when I was just a baby and died right after. That was around 10 years ago. I found out myself when I was 5. Can't say it wasn't a big shock.

"Right" The asshole had kept me training all night long till 2 am and it's my fault I forgot to close the shades.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

A small boy was walking back home from the store. He had only been able to buy a few cups of ramen, but it would serve him for a few weeks. He wondered why the store clerk would not let him buy anything else.

It was dark, well beyond sundown and the boy was trying hard to recognize his surroundings. He tripped on a rock dropping the supplies.

"Oww…that hurt" He had chrashed into something.

" …The fuck?!" the boy'eyes were wide open. He had crashed into someone.

A light came almost out of nowhere.

"Who the fuck are you, brat?!" the boy's voice was trapped inside his throat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The demon brat is it?" The man reeked of alcohol. He picked up the kid by his collar and roughed him up.

"Fancy meeting you here! I've been waiting 5 long years to pay you back for the death of my fiancé!" The man threw Naruto to the ground and took out a knife.

"B…But sir! I haven't done anything! Sir! I'm…I'm just a kid!" Naruto moved slowly away while tears strained his face.

The man moved he knife near Naruto's throat and pressed his mouth on his ear.

"A kid? Don't kid yourself! You Are A Demon!" The man slashed naruto's throat and stabbedhim a few times until a a hand stipped him.

Naruto had grabbed the man's hand and was breaking every bone in it.

"**You want to fight a Demon?"** The boy seemed out of himself. His voice sounded deeper, his eyes were tinted of red and had fangs. **"Then why don't you fight me?!" **

The man struggled until he broke free. He took a few steps back but was stopped before he could run.

"A…Ambu!" The man yelled. He was punched in the stomach and passed out.

The Ambu rushed to the boy' side and checked his vitals. After being sure he would live, he picked him up along with the man a took them to the Hokage.

"Enter" A voice said.

"Hokage-sama, this man broke code 5. The Jinkurichi is safe but injured. Orders?"

"Take the wrond doer to the dungeons, he will be executed tomorrow. Leave the boy."

"Hai! Hokage-sama" with the sound of a thousand bird's wings the Ambu disappeared.

The Hokage picked called another Ambu. "Crow" A platinum haired Ambi appeared before him.

"Take him to the hospital, have Namei treat him. Only her." The hokage said.

Without a word the Ambu left with Naruto in his arms.

* * *

Inside Naruto's head

* * *

"Where am I?" It was damp and dark. I was shivering. I was afraid.

"**Kit…" **A vice echoed in the darkness. I shivered. My eyes started to adjust to the darkness.

There was a huge gate with a seal. I walked closer.

"**Don't run. It is time." **I walked closer to the voice and finally saw it. My voice was trapped once more inside me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. A Huge fox demon stood before me. I fainted right after.

"**Kit…Kit…Kit!" **I woke up to the voice calling me. And saw it again. This time I stood in front of the gate and managed to speak up.

"Who…what…is…are…you…?" The fox looked at me and lowered it's head.

"**My name is Kyuubi. I am the ninetailed fox demon. The demon that attacked your village."**

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

Sorry to end it like that. This is my second try at writting. Feel free to review, just don't destroy me


End file.
